HMA's Cupids
by jacyjicole
Summary: Joe and Macy were friends.. but they drove eachother crazy. Which drove Nick and Stella crazy. Until one day, Stella thinks of a plan. With the help of Nick, it could work. Joe/Macy Nick/Stella
1. Fights And Plans

"JOE!! If you don't give me back my cupcake, I swear.." Macy looked  
down at the table and she noticed a cold, milkshake. "I swear this  
milkshake is going down your shirt!" She added. Joe froze for a second  
and then crossed his arms. "No!" he exclaimed. "Not until you  
apologize!" Yeah right. Like Macy was actually gonna apologize to Joe.

Stella rested her head in her hands. "Will you two stop acting like  
five year olds?!" She finally cracked. Joe and Macy were the worst  
people to sit with at the same time. "I swear this is worse than  
shopping with Stell-" Nick bit his tongue as he caught Stella's glare.  
"I mean.. I love you, Stell!" he said, terrified of the blonde sitting  
next to him.

"Ugh! Well then tell Joe to apologize!" Macy said as she glared at  
Joe. Joe smirked and licked the cupcake in his hands. Macy's eyes  
widened and Joe got ready to run. "JOE.. THAT.. WAS.. MY.. CUPCAKE!!"  
Macy screamed as she ran after Joe.

Kevin shrugged and took a bite out of his taco. "Well at least they're  
gone." Stella stated.

A few minutes past by and Joe and Macy were back. Nick looked at their  
faces. Joe had a milkshake pouring down his and Macy had a smirk on  
her's.

"Okay, I am so not takin' care of that shirt!" Stella said raising her  
hands in the air.

Kevin bit another mouthful of his taco. "You guys should start acting  
more mature!" he said as taco sauce dripped down his elbows and  
smeared across his face.

Joe raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Yeah.. I need to mature?"

Macy smiled. "Thanks for admitting it, Joe!" Joe scoffed. Macy glared.  
Nick rolled his eyes. Stella sighed. And Kevin ate his taco. That was  
the rest of the awkward lunch.

The next period flew by and Stella was at her locker talking to Nick  
and Kevin and Macy ran by ready to rip Joe's head off.

"Not again!" Stella said with a sigh. Their fights were getting  
reeeaaallllyyyy annoying. Well, that was a HUGE understatement.

Stella tilted her head a bit. "You know underneath all that hate, Joe  
and Macy would actually make a pretty adorable couple." Just then Macy  
ran past them again running after Joe with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Yeah.. and lions make adorable pets.. until they rip your head off!"  
Nick stated. He really didn't wanna know what Macy was gonna do with  
that baseball bat.

"Okay.. they may fight sometimes-" Nick raised an eyebrow.  
"Sometimes?!" Nick pointed to Joe, Macy and the baseball bat across  
the hall.

"Well.. don't boys tease girls when they like them?" Stella asked.  
Kevin shrugged. "Nick used to do that with you." Nick blushed and  
glared at Kevin. Stella smiled.

"Is that true, Nick?" she asked as she rocked back and forth on her  
heels.

"Uhh.. no!" he replied quickly, turning red again. Kevin rolled his  
eyes and took a taco out of his locker.

Stella chuckled at Kevin's obsession with tacos and turned to Nick.  
"I'm telling you. Joe and Macy would be perfect together!" she smiled  
widely. "And I would be the one who could get them together!"

Kevin spit out his taco in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same  
Joe and Macy from lunch?!" Stella nodded.

"You guys are gonna help me, right?!" she asked.. more like threatened.

Kevin smiled widely. "Then we could get an otter that plays the  
trumpet at their wedding!"

"Well.. you're gonna be no help." Stella said quietly and turned to  
Nick. She stared at him with her big, brown eyes. "You'll help me,  
right Nick?" she said with a sweet smile.

Nick slowly nodded and gave her a small, rare smile. "Sure!" he said.


	2. Macy In The House

"We'll start working on the plan tomorrow!" Stella winked. Nick nodded.

"I'll meet you at Forever 21." Nick raised an eyebrow. "What?" Stella asked. "It's not my fault if I want to have a cute outfit for the plan!

Nick chuckled. It was typical Stella. There had to be fashion involved sooner or later. Just then, the bell rang. Stella gave Nick a quick hug that neither of them wanted to pull away from. Of course they didn't say anything about it. Instead, they pulled away and went their seperate ways.

Macy walked through the halls of HMA to get to her next class. The next thing she knew, she bumped into someone in the hallway. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said. She looked up to see none other than.. "Joe." she said with a glare.

"Macy." he replied, mocking her.

"Move!" Joe crossed his arms.

"No!" He stomped his foot childishly.

"Joe! Move!"

"No!" Macy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need another milkshake down your shirt?" she threatened. Joe's eyes widened and he immediately moved.

"Wimp." Macy said with a chuckle.

"This isn't over!" Joe yelled so she could hear.

"I'm so scared!" she sarcastically yelled back.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Joe and Macy avoided eachother but when they were together.. they fought. A lot. Nick waited at Forever 21. He even checked his hair using the reflection of the window. He wanted to look nice.. not to impress Stella or anything, of course.

"Hey!" Stella greeted cheerfully. Nick turned and smiled.

"Hey!" he replied.

"It's a good thing we came early! Around noon, this place gets totally crowded!" she explained. The two entered the store and Stella's eyes fell on Joe.. flirting with a girl? That wasn't Macy! This was so not part of the plan.

"Why is Joe flirting with a girl?!" Stella demanded. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"And why is he shopping at Forever 21?" he asked.

"Oh no! We have to break them up!" Stella said. Nick smirked.

"Or.. they could make Macy jealous." he suggested. Stella tilted her head slightly.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Maybe." he said with a shrug.

"But she's totally a fake brunette! Her roots are showing and her shoes do NOT match her outfit!" she exclaimed. Her eyes fell on a gorgeous pair of heels and her face lit up. "Speaking of clothes and matching shoes.. check these out!" she squealed as she picked up the shoes.

"Stella! The plan!" Stella reluctantly backed away from the shoes.

"Right." she said. "There is no way she could make Macy jealous. Actually.. she'd give her a reason to make fun of Joe." Stella thought for a minute. "How can we break them up?" Stella asked.

"I could ask her out." Nick suggested with a shrug.

"What?! No!" Stella replied quickly. "I mean.. you don't look good with brunettes." she said as she blushed. Nick smirked.

"Would I look better with blondes?" he asked.

"Umm.. maybe." she blushed again. Nick smiled.

"Why don't we tell Joe we need him for an emergency before he gets that girl's number?" Nick asked.

"Good idea!" Stella said as they walked towards Joe and the fake brunette.

"Joe. We need you to go to the firehouse." Nick said.

"Yeah.. we're all gonna hang out. And Macy will be waiting for you!" Stella said the last sentence loudly so the fake brunette could hear.

"Uhh.. okay." Joe shrugged. "I have to go.. why don't I call you some time?" he asked the girl.

"Uhh.. not enough time!" Nick said quickly and him and Stella pushed Joe towards the exit.

Joe opened the doors of the firehouse with Nick and Stella following him. "Thanks for ruining my chance with that girl!" Joe said sarcastically as he hung his coat. He looked around. "I thought Macy was here."

"Why? Were you excited to see her?" Stella asked enthusiastically.

"No!" Joe scoffed. Stella's smile faded. She pulled out her cell and dialed Macy's number.

"Well Macy is coming." she snapped.

"The firehouse?" Macy whined on the other line. "Will Joe be there?" She asked.

"No." Stella lied.

"Who's that?" Joe asked loud enough for Macy to hear.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Okay so maybe Joe is here. But so are Nick, Kevin and I."

"Okay.." Macy said. "I'll be there in five."

"Alright. So Macy will be here in five!" Stella said cheerfully.

"What? How does my hair look?!" Joe asked. He immediately realized what he said and blushed. "I mean.. uhh.."

Stella smirked at Nick who's eyebrow was raised. Since when did Joe want to impress Macy?


	3. Spin The Bottle

Ding dong!

That meant Macy was here. Stella rushed to the door to let in her  
friend. "Heey!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!" Macy said with a smile.

"Why don't we all sit on the couch?" Nick suggested.

"Look there's a spot next to Joe for you, Mace!" Stella pointed to a  
spot on the couch beside Joe.

Macy reluctantly took a seat next to him. He casually wrapped an arm  
around her. They were friends. They just drove eachother crazy  
sometimes.

Nick and Stella sat beside eachother next to Joe and Macy. Kevin took  
the free sofa. They all sat.. it was awkward.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Stella suggested. The group raised their  
eyebrows at Stella. "Magnets!" she whispered into Nick's ear. Nick  
nodded.

"It'll be fun, guys!" Nick said.

"Whatever. As long as we have tacos later." Kevin shrugged.

Joe and Macy were out-voted and had to play. Stella and Nick placed  
magnets where Joe and Macy would be sitting. And one magnet in the  
bottle. That way the bottle would only land on them.

The group sat in a circle and Stella cheerfully spun the bottle. It  
spun, and spun. Ocasionally stopping at Joe and Macy for a bit. It  
finally landed on Macy. Her face turned pale. It was weird. She was  
about to kiss one of her friends. And if it was Joe...

Nick spun the second time. It spun. Doing the exact same thing as what  
happened when Stella spun. Except this time, it landed on Joe. Macy  
and Joe exchanged worried glances while Stella and Nick smiled. Kevin  
looked at his watch to find out when this would be over.

"Joe, kiss Macy!" Stella demanded.

"Well if you don't want to, you don't have to." Macy said, slowly  
backing away.

Nick turned to Macy. "Nope, he has to. Rules of the game."

Joe was just sitting there, frozen while his friends argued. Kevin  
said something about breaking the universe if she doesn't follow the  
rules of the game.

Stella and Nick made sure Macy kissed Joe. "Ugh! Fine!" Macy said in  
defeat. Anything to shut them up, even if it meant kissing Joe.

"Joe?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh look, you  
guys broke Joe!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "How do you break someone?"

"With all of your yelling and arguing! Look! Joe's broken!" she said.

Nick shook his head and chucked a softball at Joe. He instantly woke  
up from whatever he was in. His eyes fell on Macy and he nervously got  
up and walked towards her. They were inches apart and they stopped.

"What?!" Stella asked. "Kiss her!" she demanded.

Macy didn't know what to do until she instantly felt someone's soft  
lips on her's. More specific, Joe's soft lips. They really only had to  
kiss for a second or two but Joe never pulled away. She froze for a  
second before kissing back. Joe smiled to himself when she did and  
wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She couldn't  
resist. I mean, the guy drove her crazy but he was an amazing kisser.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him deepen the kiss.

Stella watched happily and moved closer to Nick. "I'm a genius, aren't  
I?" she whispered to him.

Nick chuckled. "You sure are." he said as he casually put his arm  
around her.

Macy realized what she was doing and who she was kissing and pulled  
away, breathless. Joe's eyes widened when he realized he just kissed  
Macy Misa. It wasn't just a kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss.

Stella and Nick's eyes were wide from watching Joe and Macy kiss  
eachother like that. Joe and Macy slowly took their seats.

Joe spun twice, still in shock. It landed first on Nick.. then on  
Stella.

"What?!" she asked quietly. "We have no magnets!" she said.

She rolled her eyes as she noticed bracelet she was wearing could have  
attracted the magnet. Nick's coins in his pocket were the reason the  
bottle landed on him.

"I think we should eat tacos now.." Nick said nervously.

"Nope!" Joe smirked.

"You guys made us kiss, now it's your turn!"

It was no use to argue. Stella blushed and leaned in while Nick did  
the same. Their lips were crashed onto eachother's and Stella wrapped  
her arms around his neck.

"Awhh!!" Macy cooed. "They're so cute!"

"Pfft.. girls!" Joe scoffed. Macy hit him in the stomach.

"Why can't you be more romantic?"

Joe smirked. "You seemed to enjoy our kiss."

Macy blushed. "Pfft.. what are you talking about?" Maybe she did enjoy the kiss a little.. but she would never tell Joe. "You're the one who deepened it!"

"Yeah, but you kissed me back."

"Well you kissed me first!"

"Oh as if you didn't enjoy it!"

"Gosh Joe, someone's egotistic!"

"That's just another word for amazing kisser!" he said with a smirk.


	4. Dates

OMG! (L)(: thanks so much to the people who put this on alert. Lol this is my first story and i wasn't expecting that! But thanks so much! Please review my story if you like it or have any comments/suggestions (: thanks!

Nick and Stella pulled away from eachother, breathless. Stella blushed  
and looked down. "Let's eat some tacos now!" Kevin suggested.

"G-Good idea." Nick said, still shocked that he just kissed Stella.

"How about we never play spin the bottle again?" Macy asked.

"Oh but then you'll never be able to kiss me again." Joe smirked.

"Exactly."

"You know I'm an amazing kisser, Mace."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Let's just go get some tacos!"

They entered the taco restaurant and Kevin smiled. "Look! There's Abby  
from school!"

"Why don't you go sit with her Kev?" Stella asked with a smile.

Kevin was already gone. "All of the tables here are for two only."  
Macy stated.

Stella smirked. "Well, Mace.. why don't you sit with Joe?"

"Me? Sit with Joe? Alone? Are you serious?"

"Hey!" Joe crossed his arms.

"Stell and I have to uh.. talk about our project for school." Nick lied.

"Yeah! School comes first. Have fun, guys!" Stella said while pushing  
Joe and Macy to an empty table.

Stella and Nick took their seats. "This could be their first date!"  
She squealed.

"Joe is a pretty big flirt."

"I think our plan is working, Nick!"

The waitress came up to their table. "Are you guys ready to order?"  
The waitress asked while sending flirty looks to Nick.

Stella noticed her glances and tried to interupt. "Uhh.. I'll just  
have a soft taco, please." The waitress was to busy smiling at Nick to  
notice she said anything. Nick was completely oblivious to the fact  
that the waitress was flirting with him and just waved at her  
nervously. "Uhmm.. I'll have the same." he said.

The waitress wrote down the two orders. "Well, if you need anything,  
just ask." she said facing Nick.

Stella crossed her arms. "You okay, Stells?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Ugh! Are you blind, Nick?! The waitress was totally flirting with you!"

"She was?" he asked. Stella rolled her eyes. Boys are so clueless.

"Yes!"

"Oh.. are you jealous?"

Stella blushed and raised an eyebrow. "Pfft! No! Why would I be  
jealous? Her outfit totally doesn't match her shoes and don't even get  
me started on her hair and make-up!"

Nick chuckled. "Well I think you look amazing tonight."

Stella blushed and smiled. "Thanks." she said as she bit her lip.

Joe and Macy just finished ordering and haven't fought once. "So.."  
Macy said trying to break the awkward silence.

"So.." Joe repeated.

"Do you think Nick and Stella are up to something? They've been acting  
sort of weird lately."

Joe shrugged. "Nick and Stella are always weird."

Macy chuckled. "That's true."

Joe stared at her lips. She had re-applyed lip gloss after they  
kissed. Her lips looked perfect and soft. He really wanted to kiss her  
again.

"Joe? Is there something on my face?" she asked, noticing him stare.

"It's beautiful!"

Macy blushed. "Th-thanks.."

"I mean! Uhh.." Joe blushed. He hadn't really been thinking before  
speaking. Macy smiled.

He watched her lips again. So soft. He wanted to kiss her so badly.  
"Who cares" He thought. He was a guy who really didn't do much  
thinking. So he shrugged, leaned in and kissed her softly. Macy's eyes  
widened and she blushed. Joe pulled away, smiling.

"Wh-what was that for?!" she asked. Joe shrugged.

"I just felt like kissing you."

"O-okay.." she raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. Great, now he  
wanted to kiss her again. Joe didn't really care what would happen  
later so he kissed her again. This time more passionately. Macy raised  
her eyebrows again.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Just kiss me." Joe said.

It was Joe.. the one who she fought with daily. He just kissed her..  
twice. And he wanted to kiss her again? But he was such an amazing  
kisser! She couldn't resist. Without thinking, she leaned in and  
kissed him back. He smiled to himself and deepened the kiss.

Nick and Stella were too busy enjoying their dinner to notice their  
plan was totally working. Joe and Macy were kissing!

Macy wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him. He pulled her  
closer. "Uhmm.. I have your orders ready." The waitress said  
nervously. Macy immediately pulled away and sat down.

"Uhh.. sorry." Macy apologized.

"It's okay." The waitress said as she placed their orders on the  
table. She walked away quickly to leave the awkward moment.

Macy licked her lips and blushed. "Joe.. uhmm.. why did you kiss me?"

Joe shrugged. "Cause you looked hot."

"Uhmm.. o-okay. Thanks? Uhh.. how about we don't tell anyone about our  
kiss?"

"Sure, whatever." he said casually.

This was definately the weirdest day ever for Macy Misa.


	5. Awkward

**WOW! Thank you so much to the people who are subbing this! (: i wasn't expecting all of you to like it :D special thanks to _animeotakupooh_ for subbing/favouriting the story and me (: (L) also thank you for your nice reviews! Thank you _sinnerxo_ also :D**

Yesturday was pretty awkward for Macy and Joe. Today would probably be  
awkward to.

"Joe and Macy have kissed and went on a date. Our plan is totally  
working!" Stella squealed.

"But they could go back to hating eachother today!" Nick stated.

Stella bit her lip. "True.. but I am so not letting that happen!" If  
Joe and Macy fought at all, Stella and Nick would have to break it up.

It wasn't long until they were all together at lunch. They were eating  
peacefully until the announcements came on stating the upcoming school  
dance. Stella smirked.

"Mace, I have the perfect dress designed for you! And a matching tux  
for Joe. It would only make sense for you two to go together!" Stella  
said happily.

Macy almost spit out her food. "Together?! You mean me and Joe  
together?!"

"Mhmm!"

"You're saying you want me to take Macy as my date to the dance?" Joe  
asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Stella said cheerfully.

"H-how about Nick takes Macy?" Joe suggested.

"Or Joe takes Stella?" Macy asked.

"Uhh.. no! Because uhmm.. Nick is uh.. taking.. me?" Stella tried to  
come up with an excuse.

"Nick is taking you as his date?" Macy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Uhmm.. yeah.."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you two start liking eachother?"

"We umm.." Stella couldn't think of answer.

"Uhh.. we started liking eachother like.. fifteen minutes ago?" Nick  
lied.

"Really?" Joe and Macy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Nick and Stella replied.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

Why were they making it so difficult?! Stella turned to Nick and bit  
her lip.

"Yeah, seriously." Nick said before kissing Stella.

Macy's eyes widened but then she smiled. "Awhhh!!!"

Nick and Stella pulled away from eachother, blushing.

"So uhmm.. Joe.. are you gonna take Macy?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Why do we need dates? We can all go as friends!" Macy suggested.

"Yeah!" Joe said as he wrapped an arm around Macy. "Friends!"

They all sat in an awkward silence. Macy played with her skirt and Joe  
checked her out. Nick and Stella were awkwardly sitting silently. "You  
finishing that taco, Stell?" Kevin asked.

"Just take it, Kev." Stella pushed it towards him. "Look there's Abby,  
why don't you sit with her?"

"Sure!" Kevin got up and left.

"We'll let you two sit here and enjoy lunch. Uhh.. talk to you later!"  
Stella said. She got up and Nick wrapped an arm around her since  
apparently they were "dating" and walked with her.

"So.. uhmm.. what's up?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.

"Not much.."

"You kissed me back."

"What?"

"Yesturday, Mace. In the restaurant. I asked you to kiss me, and you  
did." Joe smirked.

"W-Well.. I"

"It's okay, Mace. I liked it."

"Well.. uhh.. are we just gonna go back to our normal selves again?"

"If you want to.."

"Uhh.. sure."

"Okay." Joe shrugged.

Nick and Stella sat awkwardly in the cafeteria.

"So are we uhmm.. "dating"?" Nick asked using air quotations.

"Uhmm... I guess. For now..."

"Okay..."

Yup.. this day was definately awkward.

Just wanna say thanks again to animeotakupooh (:


	6. Jealous Much?

"So.. you and Nick, huh?" Macy asked her best friend.

"Uhmm.. uh-huh." Stella replied.

Macy smiled. "You guys are freakin' adorable!"

Stella smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Nick said joining them.

Stella shot him a look and he quickly put his arm around his  
"girlfriend". Macy smiled.

"So uhmm.. Macy, are you dating Joe?" Nick casually asked.

"Dating Joe?! Why would you ask? It's not like we kissed ever again  
after spin the bottle or anything.. pfft!" She wasn't the best liar,  
but she tried.

"Well you two would be a really cute couple!" Stella pouted. "At least  
go to the dance together with the outfits I worked so.. so hard on!"  
She added and looked at her with her big, brown eyes.

"Stell-uh!" Macy argued. She didn't want to go to the dance with Joe!

"May-cee! Please? I worked really hard on those outfits!"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Ask Joe!"

Stella's face lit up. "Then if he says yes.."

"Uhh.. then ask him if he's sure."

"Then he says yes again."

"Uhmm.. then make it clear that your asking him to go to the dance  
with me, Macy!"

"And if he says yes to that?"

Macy rolled her eyes again. "Fine, whatever! It's useless to argue  
with you, Stells!"

Stella smirked. "I know. Well I'll see you later, Mace!"

"Bye, Macy." Nick said before walking away with Stella.

Macy waved and opened her locker. "Hey." said a familiar voice behind  
her.

"Hey, Joe."

"So what did Nick and Stella want?"

Macy sighed. "Stella still wants us to go to the dance together."

"Ohh.. awkward." Yup, it was definately awkward.

"Ya think?"

"Well.. if I asked you, would you say yes?"

Macy blushed. "Well uhh.. you know.. I don't know... y-you wouldn't a-  
ask me anyways.." she stuttered.

Joe chuckled at her. He thought it was kind of cute. Okay, either Nick  
and Stella's plan is working or Joe and Macy are going crazy.

Macy scratched the back of her head and tilted it a little. Things  
were going pretty strangely lately. "Let's umm.. let's just stay  
friends."

Joe shrugged. "Okay." He didn't really like her. Or did he? Nah, I'm  
pretty sure he didn't. Or maybe I'm lying...

Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!

Suddenly, a crowd of students shuffled down the hall. Joe and Macy  
waited until the coast was clear. That meant it was safe. I mean, with  
1000 kids, HMA's halls aren't always safe.

"Let's go, bud." Joe said before wrapping an arm around her and  
walking her to class.

Stella smiled when she saw Joe and Macy enter the room. Nick was happy  
when they entered together- he didn't smile, but he was happy. I mean  
come on, Nick rarely ever smiles. Though he tends to smile a bit more  
around Stella...

"Well good afternoon Mr. Lucas and Ms. Misa. I'm afraid you're late  
for class!" their drama teacher said.

Joe and Macy apologized quickly. You do not wanna get on this  
teacher's bad side.

"Well... you've missed the explaining of a new assignment." she  
sighed. "Here's a brief explanation. You must present a scene from  
Romeo and Juliet including the kissing scene. Since everybody picked  
partners, you two are together."

Wait, what?! Joe and Macy are drama partners and they have to kiss  
eachother... again?! Dun... Dun... DUH!

Stella smiled widely at Nick. Their plan was totally working. The two  
of them decided to be partners. I mean, it's normal to kiss your  
"boyfriend" or "girlfriend". Plus, they've already fake-kissed twice.

Macy's eyes widened. "I have to kiss you?!" she whispered in a  
screaming tone to Joe who was sitting beside her.

Joe shrugged. "We've already kissed like 3 or 4 times."

Macy rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded about that.

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"Oh you know I'm an amazing kisser, Mace" Joe smirked. Yup, he just  
loved to annoy her.

Macy rolled her eyes... she's probably rolled her eyes at Joe like a  
million times. "Shut up, Joe!"

He chuckled. The drama class went on and on until the bell finally  
rang. Stella, Nick, Macy and Joe stood in the halls watching Kevin and  
Abby. Nick's arm was around Stella's waist and Joe's arm was casually  
draped around Macy's neck.

"Hey!" The group turned to see Van Dyke. What did he want?

"Uhmm... hi?" Nick said. They didn't talk much to this guy.

"So uhh... Macy, ya got a date to the dance?" he asked casually.

Stella's eyes widened and she was worried about her best friend's  
decision. Joe stood up straight and held Macy closer and tighter. He  
wasn't jealous, was he?

"Uhh... w-well.." Macy stuttered. "No!" The group turned to Joe with  
raised eyebrows. Really? Joe was jealous that Van Dyke asked Macy out?  
"Uhmm... she already has a date."

"Who?" Van Dyke asked with his eyebrow still arched.

"Uhh.. me? Yeah, Stella designed us matching outfits so ummm... yeah."  
Why was he jealous?

"Oh well... how about Saturday?"

"Like... o-on a date?" Macy asked, confused.

"No!" Joe interupted again. "She uhmm... has a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?" Van Dyke asked.

Joe wasn't the sharpest tool in the box so he randomly pointed to some  
guy. "Uhh... him?" Unfortunately, he pointed to a guy making out with  
his girlfriend.

"That guy... who's kissing his girlfriend... is dating Macy?"

"Uhh... no." Joe tried to think of something. "M-Macy's dating uhh...  
me?"

The whole group was confused now and they all turned to Joe.

"Macy's dating you?" Van Dyke was pretty skeptical.

"Y-Yeah..." Joe said before turning to Macy and kissing her  
passionately.

Stella smiled widely and kissed Nick's cheek. Okay, Joe was jealous  
over a guy asking Macy out and he kissed her. They were match-making  
geniuses. Nick touched the cheek she kissed and flashed one of his  
rare smiles.

Joe finally pulled away from a confused Macy.

"Oh so you randomly kiss her and that means your dating?" Van Dyke  
asked, still skeptical.

"No. We are dating. Uhh... we kissed yesturday to." Joe said with a  
smirk. That totally wasn't a lie.

"Is that true, Macy?"

Macy blushed. "Well.. uhmm... yeah."

Van Dyke shrugged. "Okay, whatever." he said before leaving.

Macy turned to Joe, furious. Nick's eyes widened. "Let's go, Stells!"  
he said before taking her hand and running.

Macy crossed her arms. "Joseph Adam Lucas!"

Joe scratched the back of his head nervously. "Y-Yeah?"

"Who gave you the right to just butt into my personal life? And since  
when were we apparently "dating"?!"

"What? Were you gonna say yes?"

"Well... now if any guy asks me out I have to say no because I have a  
"boyfriend"!"

"Look Mace. Van Dyke's a jerk and I was just protecting you."

"Well I can protect myself, thank you very much!"

Joe smiled. "Your welcome very much!"

She rolled her eyes. "So... are we actually going to the dance  
together?"

Joe smirked and put his arm around her. "Oh well if you insist, sure."


	7. Hot

**thank yeaaa!!! thankyouthankyouthankyou again to_ animeotakupooh_ . you are a nicee person (: lol hehehehee but seriously thankya and np for my shoutouts to ya!  
**

"Mace!!"

"Yeah, Stella?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Joe?"

"Dating Joe?" Macy laughed her head off. "Why would I be dating Joe?"

"What?! Yesturday... he was saying all that stuff about you two  
dating. He even kissed you!"

"Oh.. Joe just wanted to protect me from Van Dyke. But don't worry  
Stells. We're still going to the dance together with your matching  
outfits."

Stella pouted and crossed her arms. She thought her and Nick's plan  
was working. "Why don't you two just date?" she said still pouting.

"Sorry, Stella. Not gonna happen! See ya later! Bye!" Macy ran off to  
one of her sports practices just as Nick came up to Stella.

"Hey, Stells. What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Joe and Macy aren't actually dating."

"Don't worry, Stell. I know you and you'll be able to get them  
together."

Stella smiled. "Thanks Nick. I knew I picked the right boyfriend." she  
joked as she kissed his cheek. Nick chuckled.

"M'lady" he joked back putting his hand out for her. Stella laughed  
and took his hand and they walked to class.

Macy danced to the beat of the music. Thump. Thump. Bump. Thump.  
Thump. Bump. That was basically the beat. Joe walked in and saw her  
dance. Her hair was tied up, she wore a white tank top and black short  
shorts. She had probably been dancing for a while so she was sweating.

"Wow." Joe thought. He's a guy so yeah... he thought she was hot. Macy  
turned and saw Joe and immediately stopped.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Joe shrugged. "I was returning this basketball." He held up the orange  
and black ball for her to see. Then, he smirked. "Continue if you want."

"I was just finishing actually."

"I like that outfit."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Joe, your a perv."

He held her thigh and pulled her closer.

"Joe! Let go of me!"

"It's your fault you look so hot."

Macy blushed a little. "Whatever, Joe!"

He pulled her even closer to him and gently brushed his lips against  
her's. Seriously? Again? "Joe!"

"What?"

"Why do you keep kissing me?!"

"Because your hot." he replied casually.

"Okay, not such a great answer, Joe! Remember? We decided to go back  
to our regular selves and be friends. Friends don't kiss eachother  
because they 'look h-" She was cut off by Joe's lips... again. This  
time it was more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and  
pulled her closer as he kissed her.

Ugh! He was so annoying... but he was such a great kisser! So she  
kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked when  
she did and added more passion to the kiss. She wrapped one leg around  
him and kissed him.

He smirked again through the kiss and begged for an entrance with his  
tongue. She let his tongue in with her leg still wrapped around him.  
He kissed her with all his passion. She stopped suddenly and pulled  
away. "W-What are we doing, Joe?" She ran her fingers through her hair  
and backed away.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"We have to stop this."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know! We drive eachother crazy and we're supposed  
to be friends!"

"We're supposed to be friends?

"I guess. I mean we were all happy that way..."

"Well aren't you happy now?"

"I don't know, Joe. I guess I'm just confused."

Joe sighed. "Okay."

**Oohh.. Dun dun duh! Heheheeheheheeeee (: okayy sorry its a lil rateed T here :O yupperz... because of this chapter , i had to make it rated T just incase y'know ?? well im sooo sooo sorryy for makin it waaayyyy to short (this chapter :P) but yeaa hopefully you like it. personally i think its a fail... but thanks for reading :D**


	8. Stella's Idea

**alright. this is short again :( im soo soo sorry!!! but dont worryy... i'll post more when i can ;) thanks for reading , you are nice peoplee!! hehehehe (L) 3 thankss .**

"Let's just go hang out with Stella, Nick and Kevin." Macy suggested.

"Okay." Joe replied. They walked together down the halls holding hands  
and walked towards their friends.

"Hey guys!" Macy said cheerfully.

"Hi Mace! Hi Joe!" Stella replied.

"Uhh... why are you two holding hands?" Nick asked, noticing Joe and  
Macy's hands together. Stella smirked. Immediately Joe and Macy let go  
of eachother's hands. Joe cleared his throat and Macy blushed. There  
was an awkward silence.

"Well I'm gonna get a taco." Kevin said with a shrug and left. Then  
there was another awkward silence.

"I umm... have your outifts for the dance!" Stella said trying to  
break the awkard silence.

Macy smiled politely. "Thanks, Stella!" Another awkward silence. The  
bell rang and they all went their seperate ways to avoid more  
awkwardness.

The next day, they went back to drama class to practice their Romeo  
and Juliet kissing scenes. Awkward again. They went into their pairs  
to practice. Joe and Macy had finished their lines and were at the  
part where they had to kiss. They stayed frozen. They had no idea what  
to do. Macy quickly kissed the side of Joe's lips and blushed, looking  
down.

Nick gently brushed his lips against Stella's. If they could pretend  
to be boyfriend and girlfriend, why wouldn't they be able to pretend  
to be Romeo and Juliet? Except everytime they fake-kissed, they felt a  
spark and a shiver down their spines. They ignored that though,  
they're friends aren't they?

"I love the chemistry between you two!" their drama teacher commented  
with a smile. Nick smiled and Stella blushed.

Joe softly brushed his lips against Macy's. "It's okay, Mace." he said  
with a smile. "You can kiss me. It's for our mark." Macy blushed  
again. The bell rang and everyone quickly got up and left.

"Don't forget you're presenting on Monday!" the teacher yelled over  
everyone's footsteps though nobody was really listening. Soon, the  
hallways were flooded with kids.

"Nick!" Stella said with an excited smile.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's more romantic than a night under the stars?"

"Uhh... I don't know? A song..." he replied with a shrug.

Stella's eyebrows raised and she crossed her arms. "Oh... good idea."  
She shrugged. "We can add that in."

"What are you talkin' about Stells?"

"I'm talking about Joe and Macy! Okay, I have a perfect idea for our  
plan. So... the night of the dance, when Joe and Macy are on their way  
there... BAM!" Stella said using hand gestures for the word "bam".

Nick backed away to avoid getting hit by Stella. "Bam?"

"Their car mysteriously stops in the middle of the road."

"You want them to get lost?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"No! They'll stop, talk it out and be under the romantic sky with  
pretty stars and everything. And then we can add in that song thing."

Nick shrugged. "Okay..."

"And there's gonna be a hidden camera."

Nick chuckled. "You want to spy on them?"

Stella shook her head. "I-I wouldn't call it spying.."

"Whatever, Stells." He chuckled and put his arm around her. The two of  
them walked to lunch.

"By the way, you're gonna have to write that song." Stella added. He  
chuckled.

"Of course I am." She kissed the side of his lips.

"You're the best fake-boyfried I've ever had!" She chuckled and  
wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked and hugged her back. "I know."

Nick and Stella spent the rest of the day together working on the car  
to make sure it broke down while Joe drove with Macy. They worked on  
the song that would make the plan perfect and installed a hidden  
camera to spy on Joe and Macy. Later, Nick went home and made sure  
their plan went perfect.

"So uhmm... I'm singing Stella a song at the dance tomorrow." Nick  
told Joe.

Joe shrugged. "Okay."

"Well uh... Macy thinks I'm more romantic than you."

"What?! Pfft! You? More romantic than me? As if!"

Nick smirked. Of course this was gonna work. Joe was just too  
competitive. "Yup, definately. So I uh.. wrote a few new songs."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna sing her a song AND get her roses! Beat  
that!" Joe said before taking a bite of an apple and walking away.

Nick chuckled. "I'm definately more romantic." He mumbled.

**OMG! this was my biggest fail ever. yes this episode was a fail. no seriously , i know it was a fail. really . a big huge fail. im sorry :( i hope the next chapters will be better but i know this was a fail . thanks for reading !!!**


	9. Give Love A Try

thankyouthankyouthankyou to all my lovely readers/reviewers you are very nicee people ! (L) love ya lots (: thanks again lmfaoo 3

"May-cee!" Stella's cheery, excited voice said.

"Mhmm?" Macy replied.

"It's the night of the dance!" she squealed.

"Oh right." Macy gave a small smile.

"I have the perfect dress and tux for you and Joe! Come here!" Stella took Macy's hand and brought her to the bathroom. Then, she revealed a beautiful, flowy, knee-length, dark purple dress. It was the perfect size for Macy. It fit her perfectly and looked amazing. Stella took out a pair of gorgeous silver heels that went great with the dress.

"Stell-uh!" Macy squealed. "It's beautiful! I mean, you didn't have to do all this!" She looked at the dress and heels with a wide smile.

"Duh! Of course I had to! Your my BFF and this will totally impress Joe!" Stella smirked.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Stells, I am not trying to impress Joe! But thank you." Macy said with a smile before wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly. "You're the best!"

"I know!" Stella squeaked before hugging her back and smiling. "And this is Joe's outift." She pulled out a black tux with a purple tie that matched Macy's dress. Then she pulled out black skinny jeans.

Macy chuckled. "Skinny jeans? That outfit is so Joe!"

"And it matches yours!" Stella smiled.

"So what are you and Nick wearing?" Macy asked.

"Well.. uh.. it's a... surprise?" She lied. Instead of going to the dance, Nick and Stella were gonna hang out at home spying on Joe and Macy from the hidden camera.

Macy chuckled. "Of course it is!"

"Well bye, Mace! I gotta talk to Nick to make sure Joe's car bre- I mean! Uhh... relationship stuff. Y'know?" Stella lied. They still haven't told anyone that they're not really dating.

Macy raised her eyebrow. "Uhh.. okay. Bye, Stella!" Stella quickly waved and left. Macy left the bathroom and bumped into somebody. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"It's okay, Mace."

"Oh... Joe. Stella showed me our outfits for the dance. She is really amazing with a needle and thread!" Joe smiled.

"Am I gonna be wearing skinny jeans?" he asked. Macy chuckled.

"Of course!"

Later that night, Joe checked his hair for the millionth time to make sure it was perfect. "You're not going yet, Nick?" he asked.

"Uhh... Stella and I want to... uhh.. be fashionably late." he lied. Why go to the dance when you can spy on Joe and Macy through a hidden camera?

Joe rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" Joe never really cared about being "fashionably late". All he needs is skinny jeans and perfect hair and he's good to go!

"Well you better get goin' Joe. Kevin's already gone." Nick had to make sure Joe left before Stella came. Joe checked his hair one more time before grabbing his keys.

"Later!" he said before leaving. Nick checked his watch. Three minutes later, Stella came in running.

"Turn on the TV! Make sure it's at the thingy that lets us watch Joe and Macy!" she screamed. Nick grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. He set it up and soon the screen showed two different sides. One on the inside of a car, one on the outside. Stella squealed in excitment.

"Oh my gosh! Look at Macy! I did such an amazing job on her dress!" Stella smiled widely and proudly.

Nick chuckled. "You're cute Stella, you know that?" That comment made Stella blush. Nick was the sweetest guy she knew. He was really cute to. Wait? She doesn't like him, does she?

"Thanks..." she mumbled. The two of them watched the screen as the car stopped on its tracks. Macy and Joe started hitting the steering wheel before just going outside to see what was wrong with it. Joe opened up the front of the car.

His eyebrow raised. "Nothing's wrong with it." Joe said. Macy stood there, confused.

"Uhh... hold on. I think I have my cell." She dug through her purse before pulling out a bright blue cell phone. She opened it and sighed. "No bars."

Nick and Stella didn't take their eyes of the screen. "So he has the song, right?" Stella asked.

Nick nodded. "Yup. And I'm sure he's gonna sing it."

"Great!" Stella said with a smile. They watched again.

Macy leaned against the car and sighed. "What are we gonna do, Joe?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh no! Stella might be worried sick!"

Joe chuckled. "Don't worry about Stella."

Stella's eyes widened at the screen and she scoffed. "Don't worry about Stella?! Ugh! I can't believe I'm trying to help that kid!" Nick smiled and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Stells. It's Joe. He'd say that about anyone." he told her. Stella shrugged and looked back at the screen.

"Well what can we do?" Macy asked.

Joe smiled. "We could have our own dance."

Macy blushed. "What do you mean?"

Joe pulled out a rose. "I got this for you." Macy wrapped her arms around him.

"Awhh!! Thanks, Joe!"

Stella squealed in excitement.

Joe smiled at Macy. "Do you want to dance?"

Macy blushed. "There's no music."

Joe shrugged. "Well I could sing you the song I wrote for you."

Macy looked up at him. "You wrote a song for me?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Uhh... I wrote that song!" Stella chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Nick smiled and put his arm around her.

Joe held her close and started singing.

"You, you like driving on a Sunday You, you like taking off on Monday You, you're like a dream, a dream come true

I, I'm just a face you never notice Now I'm just trying to be honest With myself, with you, with the world

You might think that I'm a fool For falling over you So tell me what I can do to prove to you That it's not so hard to do Give love a try, one more time."

Macy blushed and looked down. Joe smiled. "It sounds like something Nick would write." she said with a chuckle.

Nick smiled as he watched, feeling appreciated. Stella laughed.

Joe smirked. "Yeah... but it's more romantic when I sing it."

Macy rolled her eyes and laughed and kissed his cheek.

Stella squealed. "I am amazing!"

Nick smiled. "You sure are."

Joe chuckled. "You know, we've kissed about 8 or 9 times and now when I do something really romantic, all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

Nick and Stella's eyes widened. "8 or 9 times?" Stella mouthed to Nick, shocked.

Nick shrugged. There plan had been working all this time and they were completely oblivious to it.

Macy rolled her eyes and softly brushed her lips against his. Joe smirked. "But that's just for being sweet!" she said.

Stella smiled widely. "Awhh!! They are too adorable!"

"And so are you two!" the Lucas brothers' mom said with a smile. She came in front of them and pinched their cheeks. Stella smiled. She's known the brothers and their family for years. That was totally something their mom would say.

Nick blushed. "Mom!" he groaned.

"Little Nicky always had a crush on cute little Stella." his mother teased.

Stella blushed and smiled. "Is that true Nicky?"

Nick blushed and his eyes widened. "No!"

His mother rolled her eyes.

"Pfft!" Nick added.

Stella rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You are so cute, Nicky!" Stella teased.

His mother laughed. "What are you two watching?" she asked.

Nick shrugged. "We're spying on Joe and Macy."

Their mother gasped. "That's not very nice!" she looked at the screen. "Awh! But they are so cute! Look at little Joseph all grown up!" she smiled and sat down next to Nick and Stella and grabbed popcorn.

Stella laughed. "So you wanna spy on them to?"

"No! I'm just... watching?"

Stella chuckled. Just then, the door opened and Kevin came in laughing with Abby.

"Hi!" Stella said cheerfully. "What are you doin' here early?"

Kevin smiled. "We wanted to get some tacos. So why aren't you two at the dance?"

Stella shrugged. "We're spying on Joe and Macy. Part of our plan."

"Ooh. Can we join you while we eat our tacos?" Abby asked politely.

"Sure!" Stella smiled.

They all settled in when the door opened again. "I'm home!" the Lucas brothers' dad called. "Whoa. There's lots of people here. What's goin' on?"

"Oh they're just spying on your son." Abby said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Good to know? Honey, you're okay with this?"

"Oh Joseph and Macy are just too cute!" the Lucas mother said. Their father shrugged and joined them.

Joe and Macy were dancing together. Joe was holding her close and tight. "What are we?" he asked.

Macy looked up at him. "What do you mean, Joe?"

"A-Are we friends? Or a couple? I mean... we kiss sometimes and fight sometimes. Lately now we've been kissing more than fighting..."

"I-I don't know, Joe..."

Mr. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "This is like a reality show!"

Stella watched attentively.

"You finishing your taco?" Kevin asked her. Stella pushed her plate towards him, never breaking eye-contact with the screen.

"Things have changed lately. I don't know why." Macy said.

"I know, Mace."

"I mean, usually we drive eachother crazy! A month ago even just the thought of us... together at all would be crazy!"

"And now..."

"Now I just can't stop thinking about you."

Joe sighed. "Alright the truth is... I'm in love with you."

Macy's eyes widened.

Nick, Stella, Kevin, Abby, Mr. Lucas and Mrs. Lucas sat there. Eyes wide. Jaws dropped. Tacos in hand. Ears wide open.

"Did-"

"He-"

"Just-"

"Say-"

"He's-"

"In love?"

"With Macy?!" The group went back and forth not able to say many words.

"Y-You... l-love... m-me?!" Macy asked shocked and breatheless.

Joe nodded. "Yes."

"B-But you don't seem like you love me. I mean we fight all the time, you tease me and... someone who was in love with me would call me pretty, not hot!"

Joe took a deep breath. "I do love you, Macy. Yes, we fight and I tease you. But we have fun doing that. And I do sometimes because I love to see you laugh. I also did it to hide the fact that I love you. I love when you smile. I love when you make fun of me. I love how you get nervous every time I kiss you. I love how I'm the only one who can make you blush. It's one of the cutest things about you." He smirked when he saw her blush. "And I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful. I mean... yeah, you are hot... but you're also sweet, kind, caring, totally fun to be around and too beautiful to describe."

Macy stood there, shocked.

The group watched the screen. Mouths wide that Joe said something sweet. "Awhh!!" Mrs. Lucas said. Abby smiled and Stella leaned on Nick's shoulder. She was proud of how their plan was working.

Macy blushed. "You really think I'm all of those things?"

Joe smiled. "You're much more than that."

"How come you never told me?"

Joe looked down. "I was too scared to admit it."

Macy smirked. "Really? You were too scared, Joe?"

Joe looked at her and smiled. "You are so annoying!"

Stella watched with a smile on her face. Even Nick was smiling... only a little, of course! They heard sniffles from Kevin.

"Kevin are you crying?" Stella asked.

"Yeah! I-It's just so sweet. My little brother is growing up! Nick come here, I want a hug from my other little brother." Kevin said wiping his tears.

"No." Nick said flatly.

"Awh, well I think it's sweet." Abby said wrapping her arms around Kevin.

Joe held her close, his chin on her head. "You're beautiful, you that?"

Macy blushed. Joe looked down at her and smiled and gently pressed his lips against her's. Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The group watched the screen and cheered. Without thinking, Nick pressed his lips against Stella's and kissed her passionately. The two backed away from eachother and stood frozen with their eyes wide.

"Uhh... I umm-" Nick started.

"Umm... how about we umm... go for uhh a walk." Stella said.

"Uhmm... okay."

They walked awkwardly and left the firehouse. "So you uhh... kissed me."

Nick nodded slowly. "Y-yeah..."

"And it umm... I was-"

"I love you, Stell."

"Wh-what?"

"I've had a crush on you since we were kids. And I love you. That's why I helped you with your plan and I kissed you."

Stella stood there shocked.

"Ste-" Nick was cut off by Stella's lips crushed against his. He pulled her close and kissed her back. The two backed away and Nick hold her in his arms. They stood there, laughing at how everything worked out and how happy they were.

"Awhh!" Abby said.

"Aww!" Kevin said.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Were you guys spying on us?"

"Uhh... no! We were on our way to... save cheetahs from the sea." Kevin lied.

Stella chuckled. "I would be so mad if I wasn't so happy!" she said as she hugged Nick tightly.

Nick held her as they laughed and Stella leaned her head on his chest. The two stayed there all night together. Laughing about everything and happy that they're plan worked. I guess you could call them HMA's Cupids.

thee end!! so theres a happy ending for ya! 3 hehehehe 3 (: (L)  
thanks everyone :D 


End file.
